


Sherlock and Joan Buy a Trampoline

by lulebell



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulebell/pseuds/lulebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a hot summers day, Sherlock teaches Joan how to jump on a trampoline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock and Joan Buy a Trampoline

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to serenitymeimei for the beta!

“It’s just like riding a bike! Only much more enjoyable!”

Joan looked at Sherlock incredulously, not believing a word he said. He ignored her tone and kept on jumping. 

“I still don’t know why you bought this or brought me out here to play,” she said the last word as if it tasted bad. Joan folded her arms in front of her chest in defiance. 

“Because it’s hot out and when it’s this hot out, we may as well create our own breeze.”

“I don’t know if it works that way.” 

Sherlock ignored her comment. Using arms along with his legs and pushed himself higher into the air. He tucked his head towards his chest and flipped over, landing on his feet. 

“Should I applaud?” Joan asked sarcastically even though she was rather impressed at his athleticism. But then again, why should she be? Sherlock of all people would be an expert at jumping on a trampoline. 

“If you’d like to, yes!” He did another flip, only this time backwards and again, landed on his feet. “Come, Watson!” 

Tentatively, Joan stepped towards the trampoline, placed both hands on the soft, blue pads and pushed herself up on her arms. Sherlock stopped jumping just long enough to allow Joan to pull herself on to the trampoline; he was surprised when she let him help her to her feet. She gripped his wrists tightly as she struggled to get her balance on the wobbly terrane. 

“Whoa!” she cried, nearly falling over. Sherlock gripped her by her waist as she steadied herself with her hands on his biceps. “Don’t bounce,” she ordered softly. 

“Come in the middle,” Sherlock lead her slowly to the centre of the trampoline with one hand on her waist and one hand wrapped around her wrist. It soon slid over her hand and he interlaced her fingers with his own. “Together now... slowly!” 

Sherlock bent his knees deeply, springing lightly over the black trampoline bed. “Don’t be so ridged, Watson. Relax. We’ll count to three. At one, bend your knees. At two, spring up and at three, jump in the air. Ready? I’ve got you, Watson. One... two... three!” 

Joan followed Sherlock’s instructions and caught on to jumping quite quickly. Just like a child who just had her training wheels removed, Sherlock let Joan go slowly and Joan jumped higher and pushed Sherlock away from her with a light hand; she didn’t need him any more. 

The two jumped together and soon, Sherlock used all the strength in his legs, launching Joan higher into the air. She came down at the same time Sherlock jumped and she shot into the air. She let out a scream and came crashing down to the mat right on top of Sherlock, who broke her fall. 

“You okay?” Joan asked, picking herself up on the still-moving bounce mat. 

“Yes,” Sherlock grimaced. Joan’s elbow caught him in his ribs. “Yourself?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. You kinda broke my fall,” she giggled lightly. 

“I hardly noticed,” he let Joan help him to his feet.

Joan steadied Sherlock by keeping a hand on his waist and her other hand wrapped around his wrist. She waited until he could stand on his own before moving to take her hands away. He gripped her hand suddenly, keeping it firmly in his. 

She grinned suddenly, dropping his hand. “C’mon, Sherlock. Teach me how to do a flip.”

He grinned back at her and by the time the sun went down, Joan Watson mastered a front flip on a trampoline. After all, it was just like riding a bike, only much more enjoyable.


End file.
